US2002025457 discloses a method for the storage of electrical and thermal energy or of hydrogen. The method includes the steps of electrolysis of water to yield hydrogen, reaction of the hydrogen with carbon dioxide to form methanol and storage of the methanol. The electricity may be generated by solar panels. Subsequently, the methanol is converted back to hydrogen or used to fuel an engine or generate electricity.
US2009313886 discloses a method, in which products from a solar assisted Reverse Water Gas Shift (RWGS) reaction are used in a hydrocarbon fuel synthesis process to create a liquid hydrocarbon fuel. A water splitter splits water molecules into hydrogen and oxygen via the addition of the solar energy. A chemical reactor chamber mixes solar heated carbon dioxide gas with all or just a portion of the hydrogen molecules from the water splitter in a RWGS reaction to produce resultant carbon monoxide. A hydrocarbon liquid fuel synthesis reactor receives and uses either all of the unconsumed portions of hydrogen from the RWGS or the remaining portion of the hydrogen molecules from the water splitter and the resultant carbon monoxide molecules from the RWGS in the hydrocarbon fuel synthesis process to create a liquid hydrocarbon fuel.